


The True Meaning of a Tease

by Giraffegon



Series: Adventures in Elf/Human romance [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, they're evil husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffegon/pseuds/Giraffegon
Summary: After being rebuffed by his lover for 2 lonely weeks, Rhaekal has had quite enough of the elf's flippant attitude towards his needs.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Adventures in Elf/Human romance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545268
Kudos: 7





	The True Meaning of a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> A deviation from my other work, this is about some ocs and their shenanigans. This is pure pwp! 
> 
> Chronologically after the first two works in the series.

“Rhaekal-”

The blonde’s words were cut off. 

Rhaekal’s hand was tight on his throat; not too strong a grasp, but certainly enough to make the elf think twice before opening his trap. Thessalian eyed him venomously, yet he remained silent.

“I’ve had enough of your lies,” Rhaekal spat. “Perhaps it’s time you let _me _speak, you damn…” He growled in rage, trying to control his temper before he harmed his prey. The prey in question looked less than impressed, but his lips remained a thin line. Rhaekal shifted his grip, snarling down at him. “You’ve been tormenting me for weeks.” Upon seeing the elf’s innocent expression, he tightened his grip. He relished in the whimper that came after, grinning viciously. “Don’t give me that look, you know damn well what I’m talking about! Giving me those…” He sneered. “...Looks of yours, then running from any contact! Well? Anything to say for yourself?” He loosened his grip enough for Thessalian to speak- though still tight enough to feel. The elf gazed up, a small smile on his face despite his situation. 

Rhaekal’s eye twitched.

“Rhaekal…” He moved a hand up, over the man’s thigh to his chest and rubbing soothing patterns on the strong muscles. “

“When was the last time anyone denied you?”

Upon seeing the baffled look he was given, he chuckled. “It’s been a few years. More than a few years, I should think. I believe that you’ve forgotten what it’s like to be teased, to be led on… to be denied what you so desperately want.” Another pale hand roved up the human’s body similarly, this time resting behind his neck. With a tilt of the head, Rhaekal invited him to continue. 

The hold was loosened further.

“You see,” the elf purred as he moved closer, taking advantage of the man’s slackening hold to bring them chest to chest. “I haven’t been teasing you. I’ve barely even been ignoring you.” He caressed Rhaekal’s face, rubbing his thumb over the defined bones in his cheek. He leaned in with a whisper.

“I can demonstrate…”

The man quirked a brow, frowning at the elf with narrowed eyes. Even so, he let go of his throat entirely, curiosity building- Thessalian’s smug look told him the error of his ways. “I wouldn’t just ignore you, Rhaekal.” He moved his hand across the broad chest, one moving down to his hip while the other continued to knead. “I’d do something much, _much_ worse.” Rhaekal tried to contain the shiver that surged through him and the moan that craved release. Thessalian was playing with fire- not that he seemed to mind. The human mustered up the will to respond.

“Hm? Tell me, what could be a worse fate than that?”

The elf leered, the hand resting on his hip dipping even further down. 

“First, I’d come up to you, as I have now,” he cooed. Feeling the shudder Rhaekal gave, he slowly licked the shell of the man’s ear, nibbling softly. “You like it, don’t you…” Rhaekal flushed, humiliated at the growing arousal in his gut. He could feel himself getting hard already merely from the idea of being with the elf after weeks without his touch. He shifted where he stood.

“I…” 

Thessalian chuckled. “Say it, Rhaekal. Say how much you want me, and perhaps I’ll show _some _mercy.” The human glowered.

“I… want you, Thessalian. Hurry up and touch me, damnit!” 

Thessalian beamed. “Such impatience. I have half a mind to punish you for that.” This time, Rhaekal could not suppress the aroused groan that fell from his lips. Thessalian rubbed his hip, humming softly as he maneuvered him against a stone table. “But I won’t. Not this time, at least. Now, where was I…” He gave a devilish smile, bringing that same hand to rest over the man’s groin. He eagerly grabbed the bulge, stifled under layers of clothing yet still obvious. Rhaekal grunted as he was touched, shamelessly rutting into the slim hand that held him as he grabbed Thessalian’s shoulder for stability. “I would touch you, just like this, and I’d listen to you moan and pant in my ear like a bitch in heat. So easily you come apart these days- I could’ve _sworn_ you had more stamina when we first met.” Rhaekal grit his teeth at the stinging barb, his pride demanding a retort even as his eyes fell closed from the elf’s ministrations. 

“I have more than enough stamina, as you well know, _elf_.” He dug his short nails into Thessalian’s shoulder as the rubbing grew more intense. “Watch your tongue before I bite it off,” he hissed. There was no fear in the violet eyes before him despite the threat- only amusement mirroring the musical laugh that came from his lips.

“You enjoy my tongue far too much for that.” The words were accompanied by a firmer bite to the ear, the elf’s mirth still bubbling up.

Rhaekal had no response to that.

“We’re _almost_ done. After I got you hard, wanting and desperate, I’d begin telling you _all_ the things I wanted you to do to me.” His breath was warm on the man’s ear, breaking through the haze of Rhaekal’s lust for a moment as the hand pleasuring him held still, the hand on his chest stilling his lover’s overactive hips. “I need you. I want you inside of me, all over me, _please_.” Rhaekal openly moaned, wordlessly begging him to continue. Thessalian happily obliged. “Your cock in me, _using me_. I want you to take me until I can’t walk, and then, I want you to fuck my mouth.” As if to punctuate his words, he swiftly took out Rhaekal’s member from its confines and gave it a firm stroke. 

“_More_,” Rhaekal sighed. “Tell me more, Thess.” He desperately lunged for the elf, pressing their lips together and ravaging his mouth. Thessalian allowed it, sighing as his lip was pulled and nipped. The hand on Rhaekal’s cock moved ever faster, the other hand now carding through raven locks as the human gasped in pleasure. “Pull my hair, grab my throat, make me _yours_…” With this, Thessalian crudely tugged the man’s head back by the hair, licking and biting the now exposed neck. 

The sensations were becoming too much- the hot breath on his ear, the feeling of a soft hand pulling his hair, the erotic words of his partner, the pleasure of being touched and bitten all working together like a symphony, bringing him closer and closer to the peak he ached for as pre-cum dripped from his swollen cock head. “Yes,” he gasped. “Gods, _Thessalian_-”

Too soon. It was over too soon.

The touches, the words, everything. Rhaekal was left cold and on the brink, blinking in confusion. Thessalian turned and advanced toward the door, only turning his head once to look at his wrecked lover. His self-satisfied smirk was on full display. “Finally, I’d leave you alone to brood. _That_ is what teasing is, and you’d do well to remember it the next time you’d accuse me of such a _terrible crime_.”

With a final giggle, Thessalian fled the scene just in time for the words to sink into Rhaekal’s mind. Filled with fury, he stormed out that same door, not bothering to make himself look presentable as he turned to each end of the shadowy hallway- the blonde was nowhere to be found.

_Of course._


End file.
